


Kkm drabbles

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-28
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuuri’s thoughts sometime during the Dai Shimaron episodes.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Judas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri’s thoughts sometime during the Dai Shimaron episodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s suppose that since he was born in  
> America, Yuuri has some notion of Christianism… (they  
> do speak about Christmas in a CD drama after all…)  
> Thank you for beta-reading [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)**slytherisa**.  
> 

They say Conrad is a Judas, a traitor… I cannot  
believe that !  
They say I cannot trust him but who can I trust if not  
Conrad ?  
How many times did he save my life, rescue me ?  
There must be a really good reason for Conrad not to  
be by my side.  
He wouldn’t betray me … he just wouldn‘t…  
And if they say Conrad is the last person I should  
trust now…I won’t doubt anyone.  
That’s what I said **,** and I’m going to stand by it.  
Conrad is no Judas, they should know that. Besides…  
… I never got that kiss.


	2. A difficult to find colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shori’s thoughts concerning a certain blue shirt… (I suppose it’s about the blue one since it wouldn’t be too difficult to find a white shirt.)
> 
> Beta-read by slytherisa. Thank you.

Damn that man. Of all the shirts I have in my closet, he had to choose this one. My favourite. The one I had searched so long for.

 

I had had quite a hard time finding the right colour, shopping for days, for months even. Sometimes I would drag Yuuri along. He protested, said I was weird looking for a shirt I didn’t even know the colour of. I had tried reds, yellows, greens and blues. None had been right.

 

But that day, hugging Yuuri in front of the mirror in the shop, I knew I had found it. The perfect colour : the colour that would look good at Yuuri’s side, whatever he choose to wear.


	3. His Majesty

It is months before Yuuri begins to really understand Conrad. But when he does, he knows Conrad puts his duty above all else: his family, his friends, his life, anything… and if it is that way, he can accept it.

It is twisted in a sense, but he cannot really explain the reason in length. Only the beating of his heart and the softness of Conrad’s tone and eyes tell him it is all right.

He will let Conrad call him His Majesty, because if Conrad takes his duty to heart, he does not mind being a duty to Conrad.


	4. Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 100Drabbles  
> #009 Months
> 
> Beta-read by slytherisa
> 
> AN: Keep the pronunciation in mind. In German, July is written Juli and pronounced "Yuli".

Even if Wolfram had to suffer through the worst of the heat, even if it meant that Conrad was always there for Yuuri’s birthday and he was not, he still did it.

They shared border patrol duty in month rotations, organising the next shifts every year.

Each time Wolfram would speak first: "I’ll take Juli."

And every time Conrad would respond: "June for Gwendal and August for me then."

Because Wolfram could not bear to hear Conrad gently propose to do that month, no more than he could say: "I’ll let you have Yuuri."


	5. Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: Too long for a drabble
> 
> Beta-read by slytherisa

Conrad had not always needed a reason; things were not perfect but it was enough. He was happy. Then during the war, it was for his fellows half-demons, for his country and maybe for Julia as well, even if he would never admit it.

After the war his reason disappeared with the rest but he still went to Earth, if only to prove Ulrike wrong: he was not such a lowlife as to take Julia’s soul and kill himself.

Now Conrad has found the perfect reason for living, in Yuuri. Yuuri just is, helping people without wanting to prove anything. Conrad lives for Yuuri, to keep him alive and smiling, and if some day Yuuri needs a reason, Conrad will be there to give it to him.


	6. Godlike powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murata is the only person who knows why Conrad never shows his arm wound.

Sir Weller was a private person. He had never been as exuberant as his friend Yosak Guerrier, but was not shy showing his body either. So it was a surprise, after he came back from Shimaron, that he never showed anyone his arm wound.

He constantly had a bandage around it, and never undid it in front of witnesses. He even kept the tight gauze band while bathing.

Only the Great Sage knew why it was so. The lack of answer from the true king only confirmed his suspicions : for all his godlike powers, Shinou never learned how to stitch.


	7. Laputa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mazoku don’t have wings, and they don’t fly either… the Maou is just a special case. Murata's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by episodes 23 and 78, and a lame joke.  
> Too long for a drabble...  
> Beta-read by slytherisa

As he watches the pendant glow and float in front of the Maou, blazing with blue power, Murata is sure of it. The pendant of the Wincott family, the one Conrad Weller gave to Yuuri, this stone really is one of the legendary items of power.

The ability to fly is an old and forgotten one, and even if Yuuri has been reported to have actually flown at times, it is most certainly not due to his powers as a water-user or the Maou. No, the stone must be the cause of it.

Now is not the time to think of it, but when everything is settled he will bring it up. If they all survive -- which they have a chance of, now that Yuuri has awakened -- he will tell them where Yuuri’s flying stone came from and lead them on a new quest, to find Blood Pledge Castle’s twin, the castle in the sky.


	8. Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17, mind the rating please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 100drabbles  
> Theme 050.Joker  
> Warning: Crack  
> Drabble
> 
> Beta-read by slytherisa

They lay together on the bed after making love, Conrad leaning on his elbows to prevent crushing Yuuri.

"You know what the blanket said to the bed?" he asked.

Yuuri gave him a strange look. "No." He sighed. Conrad sure had strange timing sometimes.

"Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered." Conrad smiled.

Yuuri stretched cautiously, careful not to lose the contact where Conrad was still inside him, and made a face.

"Why would you say something like that now?" He asked.

Conrad grinned.

"Well, I always wanted to share an inside joke…"


	9. All the difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri does not want to go to the spring fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by hisoka44
> 
> Warning: If this were a software or an invention, it would not be mine: I got the idea at work… and it’s kind of work related… (hence the disclaimer)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the slogan of the firm where I work ^^. (I don’t own anything from Kyou Kara Maou either ^^)

Why did Yuuri not go to the spring fair ? The weather was sunny but for once he would rather stay inside. He simply did not want to go.

If he went, people would recognize him ; he would not have a moment's respite. As the Maou he was famous, worse: he was popular. He would have no excuse to avoid them. He would get patted, petted… surely none of the attractions was worth it.

Conrad interrupted his musings then: "Why don’t we go to the spring fair, together ?"

This single word made all the difference.


	10. Dead on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri commited an embarassing blunder again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by hisoka44.

Yuuri Shibuya was never one to flee trouble. This is why he more often than not found himself left bewildered after his mistakes hit him -- some times more literally than he would have wished for -- in the face.

This time he stood in the centre of the room with wide eyes, only Conrad remaining by his side.

Then he hid his face between his hands and moaned in embarrassment. "Someone please finish me off."

Conrad did not answer but his compassionate smile showed he had no intention of doing so. So Yuuri spoke up again. "I want to die ! Please kill me Conrad, to make me forget."

Yuuri had found out that Conrad could never not answer when adressed by name. "Would a little death suffice ?"

"What ?" Surprised, Yuuri looked up sharply into Conrad's unabashed, smiling face, his previous embarrassment suddenly and completely forgotten.


	11. One condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by  
> hisoka44

As a child Julia was a tomboy, but even as she ages she has trouble relating to her feminine side. Her most hidden secret is that in all her experience there is nothing she found more arousing than hugging close -- from behind -- the men she holds dear. 

So when Shinou tells her he wants her to be the next Maou after she is dead and reborn and when she has settled her other doubts she agrees - on one condition.   
Shinou granting her wish makes it all the more easy to accept everything. This time, she will be born a man.


	12. The name of the Maou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri flirts with everyone without noticing it. This gave a lot a people reason to hope for more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by hisoka44

Conrad reflects that Shibuya Yuuri, the actual Maou, makes a very big change from all the Maous who preceded him -- the Butcher, the Brutal, the Fierce, the Gory…

This Maou brings Hope. He is loved by his subjects and liked by more and more of his foreign peers.  And yet that might be the very reason why the whispers started.

Conrad will never tell the young king that they call the 27th Maou Yuuri the Cruel. They call him so for all the hope he always gave them -- Wolfram, Gunther, even Flurin -- only to crush it in the end. 


	13. The best sort of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's thoughts on love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betaread by hisoka44

When he was younger, Yuuri just loved tragic love stories. Star-crossed lovers were the best: every obstacle they surmounted -- be it age, rank, families, official fiancés -- showed how much love they had for each other. There was a time when Yuuri wanted to find a love like that.

Now however, Yuuri thinks he would rather settle for someone he feels comfortable with, someone he could trust, with whom he could share his whole life even if their love does not burn as high: a gentle love. 

Only Yuuri thinks it is a shame that of all the persons he knows, the one who would correspond the best to the second category should also fit perfectly in the first one.


	14. Shyness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-read by hisoka44

It was strange that despite his inexperience and youth, Yuuri had been the more assured of both in their intimacy.

Of course there had been a slight apprehension and shyness when realizing they had to disrobe, but once he had started to undress everything had become natural.

Conrad had been more hesitating, almost reluctantly uncovering his body in this private context.

Maybe that was because of their relation's dynamics. Conrad knew everything about him, so after Yuuri had bared his soul a few layers of clothes really meant nothing much.

Conrad however had still progress to make in that respect.


	15. Something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by hisoka44 
> 
> AN: I finally watched the last episode of this third season, and there was just something about it.
> 
> Conrad's PoV. 3rd season's last episode spoilers ?

There had been nothing unusual about their conversation, more like a long-winded private  joke which was starting to get old, so it was surprising that Wolfram reacted to it. Maybe -- with all the recent events -- he wanted to reassertain his role in Yuuri's mind. 

More bewildering was Yuuri's reaction of flight.

This was something new. Yuuri had always protested before, so why this sudden silent and complete retreat ? Could Wolfram's accusations have  suddenly become justified ?

Yuuri's clear, happy decided eyes going back to Earth made something warm up in Conrad's chest. 

This new recognition was something to look forward to.


	16. Safe

At first, Yuuri had found it strange and frightening that he had to sleep on the floor when travelling -- for security reasons -- while a decoy slept in the bed instead.   
  
But now he found something exciting about this camping-like activity, sleeping amidst people dedicated to his security.   
  
So, even if the risk of attacks had diminished over time, he felt like he would never tire of lying there, the ever warm and comforting presence at his side protecting him form harm.   
  
There was no safer place in either world than here, sleeping by Conrad's side, nearly enfolded in his arms.


	17. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-read by hisoka44   
> drabblish

"Do you think they are lovers ?"  
  
Conrad Weller just ignores the whispers and walks on. Lovers ? No, Yuuri and him are not lovers. That is not the kind of love they share. They do care for each other, deeply. They love each other, there is no denying it. But they are not intimate as some indiscretely suspect, nor do they fuck, as Yosak once crudely asked.  
  
Theirs is a gentle love. It is all in the looks, the smiles they share, hearing each other's voice. Beeing next to Yuuri, seeing Yuuri's happiness at beeing next to him makes Conrad happy. Together they share and create happiness, this is their small love miracle. Most of the time the love they have is like this, so of course they don't need to become lovers.  
  
But there are also times where their love is something else. Conrad knows from looking into Yuuri's eyes that he also feels something akin to it. There are times when this close is not enough, when Conrad can feel a strong craving surge from the depths of his being, an urge to be closer, to touch, kiss, taste and caress, to embrace the other's body until they possibly cannot be any closer, to give and take and everything else: a burning lust that gnaws his guts, desperately tugs at his heart.  
  
Still, they are not lovers. Even at times like these neither of them ever says anything ; most of the time it is not like that. But still should they once give in to that magnetic pull and try to assuage this overwhelming craving -- by touching, kissing, licking, becoming as close as two persons can be --  Conrad has a feeling it would not be enough.


	18. Diamonds are forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I was absentmindedly listening to a TV Quiz show when a question suddenly made me realize something.
> 
> Not beta-read. Please forgive any mistakes.

Sometimes Yuuri wondered how Conrad saw him. They occasionnaly seemed to share a deep bond of complete understanding... of love ? But Conrad always retreated behind rules of propriety that even Yuuri could not break by asking him not to call him "his Majesty".

Yuuri doubted until one day, as he was to go and train his baseball national team with the soldier. " I'll be by the diamond." He said since Conrad was still in the middle of a drill.

Conrad blushed slightly, thinking of the hidden meaning he put in the ballpark present.

Yuuri smiled. Like love, baseball was forever.

 


End file.
